Create A Cat
by Hidding-In-Shadows-2
Summary: Info Inside! Read! C:
1. Chapter 1

Alright guys, I'm going to be starting a new series once I finish my story, Alive: Book 1. It's going to be called SoulClan. If you want your cat(s) to appear in the story, just send me a description of said cat(s). Now, there are four clans in this story: SoulClan, MoonClan, SunClan, and HeartClan.

For Reference of What The Clans Are Like:

ThunderClan + ShadowClan = SoulClan

WaterClan + WindClan = MoonClan

ShadowClan = SunClan

WaterClan + ShadowClan = HeartClan

I wrote this story a LONG time ago, so I vaguely remember the characters. I have leaders already for Soul, Heart, and Moon-but none for Sun. I have a majority of the characters for SoulClan since it is the main clan in the story, and a few for the others, but I would _really_ appreciate it if you would send in you're own characters. If you're entering a character, here is what I would like you to put.

Name: (if a leader, include warrior name in case I can't use as a leader)

Gender:

Mate: (if any)

Kits: (if any)

Apprentice: (if any)

Rank: (kit, apprentice, warrior, med. cat, leader, elder, queen)

Personality:

Preferred Clan: (if I already have too many characters for that clan, I'll move it to the one I think suits the character best)

Appearance:

Additional Info: (how a scar was gained, back story, etc.)

I'm accepting applications for ALL CLANS. Also, if you have any questions, just ask away! Thanks guys! (You can submit any number of cats, just be sure to put ALL THE CATS on that same view if they can fit. Also, if your character does have a kit, mate, or apprentice, INCLUDE THEIR INFO TOO. Thanks!)

Also, I maye post more chapters to this for more cats needed for future stories AND to end the request of cats for a certain story. So if you're entering a cat, or thinking of it FOLLOW OR FAVORITE THIS.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the entries! Now, I've taken the cats and to the people who first reviewed I put their characters where they wanted. Once a few more started to come in, I had to disperse them and go against the characters preferred clan. Also, earlier in the story when your cat is introduced and they do not have the name you gave them, but a shorter version of said name, that meaned they are a loner/kittypet/whatever and they'll get their warrior name later on. **

**Now, this is what I STILL NEED:**

**SoulClan**

1-2 Elders

**MoonClan**

5-7 Warriors

1-2 Queens (include kits and mates)

**HeartClan **

2-3 Warriors

1-2 Apprentices (FOR WHOEVER ENTERED RAINPAW, HAWKPAW'S BROTHER I NEED HIS DESCRIPTION)

1 -2 Queens (include kits and mates)

1-2 Elders

**SunClan **

Deputy

Medicine Cat

5-6 Warriors

**(**FOR WHOEVER ENTERED WOLFPAW OF SUNCLAN, BRAVESTAR'S APPRENTICE, I NEED HIS/HER DESCRIPTION)

1 -2 Queens (include kits and mates)


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the entries! Now, I've taken the cats and to the people who first reviewed I put their characters where they wanted. Once a few more started to come in, I had to disperse them and go against the characters preferred clan. Also, earlier in the story when your cat is introduced and they do not have the name you gave them, but a shorter version of said name, that meaned they are a loner/kittypet/whatever and they'll get their warrior name later on. **

**Now, this is what I STILL NEED:**

**SoulClan**

1-2 Elders

**MoonClan**

4-6 Warriors

**HeartClan **

1-2 Warriors

(FOR WHOEVER ENTERED RAINPAW, HAWKPAW'S BROTHER I NEED HIS DESCRIPTION)

1 Queen (include kit(s) and mate)

1-2 Elders

**SunClan**

Medicine Cat

2-3 Warriors

1 Queen (include kit(s) and mate)


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the entries! Now, I've taken the cats and to the people who first reviewed I put their characters where they wanted. Once a few more started to come in, I had to disperse them and go against the characters preferred clan. Also, earlier in the story when your cat is introduced and they do not have the name you gave them, but a shorter version of said name, that meaned they are a loner/kittypet/whatever and they'll get their warrior name later on. **

**Now, this is what I STILL NEED:**

**SoulClan**

1-2 Elders

**MoonClan**

3-5 Warriors

**HeartClan **

1-2 Warriors

(FOR WHOEVER ENTERED RAINPAW, HAWKPAW'S BROTHER I NEED HIS DESCRIPTION)

1 Queen (include kit(s) and mate)

1-2 Elders

**SunClan**

Medicine Cat

2-3 Warriors

1 Queen (include kit(s) and mate)


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the entries! Now, I've taken the cats and to the people who first reviewed I put their characters where they wanted. Once a few more started to come in, I had to disperse them and go against the characters preferred clan. Also, earlier in the story when your cat is introduced and they do not have the name you gave them, but a shorter version of said name, that meaned they are a loner/kittypet/whatever and they'll get their warrior name later on. **

**Now, this is what I STILL NEED:**

**SoulClan**

1-2 Elders

**MoonClan**

3-5 Warriors

**HeartClan **

1-2 Warriors

(FOR WHOEVER ENTERED RAINPAW, HAWKPAW'S BROTHER I NEED HIS DESCRIPTION)

1 Queen (include kit(s) and mate)

1-2 Elders

**SunClan**

NONTHING

Here is a preview of SoulClan: Book 1: The Journey To A Better Place

The moon hung in the night air, star's of the past warriors, leaders, and medicine cats of the clans surrounding it in the ink black sky. The air was cool and crisp, leaf bare just ending and blossom's on the ground as new leaf began. Cricket songs echoed in the night air, the tune the only thing keeping the night from being silent.

A sudden yowl echoed through the air, coming from the dense pine forest that sat across from the reeds of the river. Bushes at the border of the tree's began to quiver as a she-cat jumped through them, her paws pounding on the moist soil below her. Behind her, three cats chased, their fang's bared and claws digging into the earth as they ran after her. She she-cat looekd over her shoulder, her blue eyes filled with fright. She looked back in front and bunched her legs as she leaped, soaring over the hard path of the Twolegs and running across it to her side of territory, her claws scrapping on the ground.

She stopped, her heart pounding in her chest and her blood flaring in her veins. She looked up and over the border, the crickets songs stopping as the cats on the other side paced the border, yowling cruel remarks to the she-cat. They then turned, running back and disappearing in the pine trees. The she-cat panted, deafeated as she walked down to the lake, the reed's tickling at her pelt. She stood at the water's edge and leaned down, lapping up the water gratefully.

A rustle in the reeds behind her made her tail flick up right and her head snap up, her blue eyes scanning over the air. The scent of ShadowClan entered her nose and she hissed, he claws siding out. She could still feel the sting of the cuts on her from when the three warriors tackled her to the ground. She was surprised, and lucky, that she got the chance to run.

A brown tom then walked out of the reeds, his own pelt matted with blood and cuts. The she-cat's eyes softened and her claws slid in as she took a step to him.

"Toadfoot . . ."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the entries! Now, I've taken the cats and to the people who first reviewed I put their characters where they wanted. Once a few more started to come in, I had to disperse them and go against the characters preferred clan. Also, earlier in the story when your cat is introduced and they do not have the name you gave them, but a shorter version of said name, that meaned they are a loner/kittypet/whatever and they'll get their warrior name later on. **

**Now, this is what I STILL NEED:**

**MoonClan**

3-5 Warriors

**HeartClan **

1-2 Warriors

(FOR WHOEVER ENTERED RAINPAW, HAWKPAW'S BROTHER I NEED HIS DESCRIPTION)

1 Queen (include kit(s) and mate)

** Here is a preview of SoulClan: Book 1: The Journey To A Better Place**

The moon hung in the night air, star's of the past warriors, leaders, and medicine cats of the clans surrounding it in the ink black sky. The air was cool and crisp, leaf bare just ending and blossom's on the ground as new leaf began. Cricket songs echoed in the night air, the tune the only thing keeping the night from being silent.

A sudden yowl echoed through the air, coming from the dense pine forest that sat across from the reeds of the river. Bushes at the border of the tree's began to quiver as a she-cat jumped through them, her paws pounding on the moist soil below her. Behind her, three cats chased, their fang's bared and claws digging into the earth as they ran after her. She she-cat looekd over her shoulder, her blue eyes filled with fright. She looked back in front and bunched her legs as she leaped, soaring over the hard path of the Twolegs and running across it to her side of territory, her claws scrapping on the ground.

She stopped, her heart pounding in her chest and her blood flaring in her veins. She looked up and over the border, the crickets songs stopping as the cats on the other side paced the border, yowling cruel remarks to the she-cat. They then turned, running back and disappearing in the pine trees. The she-cat panted, deafeated as she walked down to the lake, the reed's tickling at her pelt. She stood at the water's edge and leaned down, lapping up the water gratefully.

A rustle in the reeds behind her made her tail flick up right and her head snap up, her blue eyes scanning over the air. The scent of ShadowClan entered her nose and she hissed, he claws siding out. She could still feel the sting of the cuts on her from when the three warriors tackled her to the ground. She was surprised, and lucky, that she got the chance to run.

A brown tom then walked out of the reeds, his own pelt matted with blood and cuts. The she-cat's eyes softened and her claws slid in as she took a step to him.

"Toadfoot . . ."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the entries! Now, I've taken the cats and to the people who first reviewed I put their characters where they wanted. Once a few more started to come in, I had to disperse them and go against the characters preferred clan. Also, earlier in the story when your cat is introduced and they do not have the name you gave them, but a shorter version of said name, that meaned they are a loner/kittypet/whatever and they'll get their warrior name later on. **

**Now, this is what I STILL NEED, ENTER ONLY FOR THERE:**

**MoonClan**

FOR WHOEVER ENTER HAILSTORM AND POPPYPAW WITH SKYFEATHER, I NEED THEIR DESCRIPTIONS

**HeartClan **

1-2 Warriors

(FOR WHOEVER ENTERED RAINPAW, HAWKPAW'S BROTHER I NEED HIS DESCRIPTION)

1 Queen (include kit(s) and mate)

** Here is a preview of SoulClan: Book 1: The Journey To A Better Place**

The moon hung in the night air, star's of the past warriors, leaders, and medicine cats of the clans surrounding it in the ink black sky. The air was cool and crisp, leaf bare just ending and blossom's on the ground as new leaf began. Cricket songs echoed in the night air, the tune the only thing keeping the night from being silent.

A sudden yowl echoed through the air, coming from the dense pine forest that sat across from the reeds of the river. Bushes at the border of the tree's began to quiver as a she-cat jumped through them, her paws pounding on the moist soil below her. Behind her, three cats chased, their fang's bared and claws digging into the earth as they ran after her. She she-cat looekd over her shoulder, her blue eyes filled with fright. She looked back in front and bunched her legs as she leaped, soaring over the hard path of the Twolegs and running across it to her side of territory, her claws scrapping on the ground.

She stopped, her heart pounding in her chest and her blood flaring in her veins. She looked up and over the border, the crickets songs stopping as the cats on the other side paced the border, yowling cruel remarks to the she-cat. They then turned, running back and disappearing in the pine trees. The she-cat panted, deafeated as she walked down to the lake, the reed's tickling at her pelt. She stood at the water's edge and leaned down, lapping up the water gratefully.

A rustle in the reeds behind her made her tail flick up right and her head snap up, her blue eyes scanning over the air. The scent of ShadowClan entered her nose and she hissed, he claws siding out. She could still feel the sting of the cuts on her from when the three warriors tackled her to the ground. She was surprised, and lucky, that she got the chance to run.

A brown tom then walked out of the reeds, his own pelt matted with blood and cuts. The she-cat's eyes softened and her claws slid in as she took a step to him.

"Toadfoot . . ."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the entries! Now, I've taken the cats and to the people who first reviewed I put their characters where they wanted. Once a few more started to come in, I had to disperse them and go against the characters preferred clan. Also, earlier in the story when your cat is introduced and they do not have the name you gave them, but a shorter version of said name, that meaned they are a loner/kittypet/whatever and they'll get their warrior name later on. **

**Now, this is what I STILL NEED, ENTER ONLY FOR THERE:**

**HeartClan**

(FOR WHOEVER ENTERED RAINPAW, HAWKPAW'S BROTHER I NEED HIS DESCRIPTION)

1 Queen (include kit(s) and mate)

** Here is a preview of SoulClan: Book 1: The Journey To A Better Place**

The moon hung in the night air, star's of the past warriors, leaders, and medicine cats of the clans surrounding it in the ink black sky. The air was cool and crisp, leaf bare just ending and blossom's on the ground as new leaf began. Cricket songs echoed in the night air, the tune the only thing keeping the night from being silent.

A sudden yowl echoed through the air, coming from the dense pine forest that sat across from the reeds of the river. Bushes at the border of the tree's began to quiver as a she-cat jumped through them, her paws pounding on the moist soil below her. Behind her, three cats chased, their fang's bared and claws digging into the earth as they ran after her. She she-cat looekd over her shoulder, her blue eyes filled with fright. She looked back in front and bunched her legs as she leaped, soaring over the hard path of the Twolegs and running across it to her side of territory, her claws scrapping on the ground.

She stopped, her heart pounding in her chest and her blood flaring in her veins. She looked up and over the border, the crickets songs stopping as the cats on the other side paced the border, yowling cruel remarks to the she-cat. They then turned, running back and disappearing in the pine trees. The she-cat panted, deafeated as she walked down to the lake, the reed's tickling at her pelt. She stood at the water's edge and leaned down, lapping up the water gratefully.

A rustle in the reeds behind her made her tail flick up right and her head snap up, her blue eyes scanning over the air. The scent of ShadowClan entered her nose and she hissed, he claws siding out. She could still feel the sting of the cuts on her from when the three warriors tackled her to the ground. She was surprised, and lucky, that she got the chance to run.

A brown tom then walked out of the reeds, his own pelt matted with blood and cuts. The she-cat's eyes softened and her claws slid in as she took a step to him.

"Toadfoot . . ."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the entries! Now, I've taken the cats and to the people who first reviewed I put their characters where they wanted. Once a few more started to come in, I had to disperse them and go against the characters preferred clan. Also, earlier in the story when your cat is introduced and they do not have the name you gave them, but a shorter version of said name, that meaned they are a loner/kittypet/whatever and they'll get their warrior name later on. **

**I don't need anymore entries! The story will be up soon and if your character doesn't appear right away, please don't panic or anything. I'm introducing them slowly. Also, I may have left out a few of the entries do to not enough room, but I may use them later on in different stories. So thanks!**

** Here is a preview of SoulClan: Book 1: The Journey To A Better Place**

The moon hung in the night air, star's of the past warriors, leaders, and medicine cats of the clans surrounding it in the ink black sky. The air was cool and crisp, leaf bare just ending and blossom's on the ground as new leaf began. Cricket songs echoed in the night air, the tune the only thing keeping the night from being silent.

A sudden yowl echoed through the air, coming from the dense pine forest that sat across from the reeds of the river. Bushes at the border of the tree's began to quiver as a she-cat jumped through them, her paws pounding on the moist soil below her. Behind her, three cats chased, their fang's bared and claws digging into the earth as they ran after her. She she-cat looekd over her shoulder, her blue eyes filled with fright. She looked back in front and bunched her legs as she leaped, soaring over the hard path of the Twolegs and running across it to her side of territory, her claws scrapping on the ground.

She stopped, her heart pounding in her chest and her blood flaring in her veins. She looked up and over the border, the crickets songs stopping as the cats on the other side paced the border, yowling cruel remarks to the she-cat. They then turned, running back and disappearing in the pine trees. The she-cat panted, deafeated as she walked down to the lake, the reed's tickling at her pelt. She stood at the water's edge and leaned down, lapping up the water gratefully.

A rustle in the reeds behind her made her tail flick up right and her head snap up, her blue eyes scanning over the air. The scent of ShadowClan entered her nose and she hissed, he claws siding out. She could still feel the sting of the cuts on her from when the three warriors tackled her to the ground. She was surprised, and lucky, that she got the chance to run.

A brown tom then walked out of the reeds, his own pelt matted with blood and cuts. The she-cat's eyes softened and her claws slid in as she took a step to him.

"Toadfoot . . ."


End file.
